Sonic Battles
is a Japanese-American freemium action-adventure mobile video game, being based on by . It is developed by and published by , being released for Android and iOS on March 29th, 2021. Synopsis When a new threat known as Warpis has arrived to Mobotropolis and has achieved to capture and reprogram several characters, a small group of fighters head to defeat him while battling several threats during their journey. Characters Strength *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Sally Acorn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Antoine D'Coolette' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD *'Tiara Boobowski' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Brawler the Porcupine' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Big the Cat' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Monkey Khan' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Whisper the Wolf' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Orion the Panda' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Classic Knuckles' (voiced by different) - TBD *'Fiona Fox' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Bark the Polar Bear' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Storm the Albatross' (also voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Dmitri/Enerjak' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Imperator Ix' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Clove the Pronghorn' (voiced by teens/young adult-sounding) - TBD *'Mammoth Mogul' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'Razor the Shark' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Zavok' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Zomom' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Doctor Starline' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Merlina '(voiced by for a Brit-like young voice since, well, King Arthur mythos) - TBD *'Forever' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD Speed *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Edwin the Mole' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Marine the Raccoon' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Julie-Su the Echidna' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Mighty the Armadillo' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Tangle the Lemur' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Relic the Pika' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Agent Topaz' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Katrina the Panther' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Classic Sonic' (voiced by Jaleel White) - TBD *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Fang the Sniper' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Jet the Hawk' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Breezie the Hedgehog' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Lien-Da the Echidna' (also voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Regina Ferrum/The Iron Queen' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Conquering Storm' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Cassia the Pronghorn' (voiced by teen-sounding) - TBD *'Jade the Cheetah' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Zeena' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD *'Zor' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'King Arthur/The Black Knight' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD Flight *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Alaska the Coyote' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Saffron Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Shade the Echidna' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Dulcy the Dragon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Light Gaia/Chip' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Blast the Condor' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Jewel the Beetle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Shahra' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Classic Tails' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Walter Naugus' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Infinite' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Bean the Dynamite' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Wave the Swallow' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Dr. Finitevus' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Zazz' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Master Zik' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Great Battle Kukku' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Erazor Djinn' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Classic Eggman' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD Unplayable *'Warpis' (voiced by Kevin Grevioux) - a menacing demon who has the power of opening TBD. *'Princess Elise III' (also voiced by Lacey Chabert) - the TBD ruler of Soleanna who TBD. *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jim Ward) - Sonic's caring uncle and a world-recognized scientist who TBD. *'Com. Abraham Tower' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the head of G.U.N. who TBD. *'Dr. Julian Snively' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Eggman's nephew and second-in-command who TBD. *'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Jess Harnell and also by Tom Kenny, respectively) - Eggman's rather clumsy henchbots who are loyal to him and TBD. Missions See /Missions. Trivia *Characters from the Archie Comics and IDW Publishing universes and Underground Heroes are playable as well. Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Android Category:IOS Category:E10+ Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas